Only Ginchan!
by ivydurden
Summary: Okita asked Kagura on a date. Gintoki didn’t like the idea. GintokixKagura. ONESHOT.


AN: This is my first Gintama fanfic, and also my first GintokixKagura

**AN: **This is my first Gintama fanfic, and also my first GintokixKagura. I just really like this couple and it's really hard to find anything about them. So, enjoy GinKagu fans out there!

**Description: **Okita asked Kagura on a date. Gintoki didn't like the idea. GintokixKagura. ONESHOT.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gintama… But when I dominate the world I will.

**Observation: **¹ - Reference to Gintama episode 42.

**Only Gin-chan!**

_By Teh'Elric_

Gintoki opened the door and went to the living room, it was 3 o'clock of the afternoon. He saw that Shinpachi was sitting there, alone, and drinking tea, alone. Gintoki just sat lazily at the sofa beside him.

"Where's Kagura?" He suddenly asked, noticing that the girl wasn't there. "And why are you drinking tea… by yourself? That's depressing."

"Well, I think she went out on a date with Okita-san." Shinpachi answered, taking another sip of his tea. "And I don't know why I'm drinking tea!! This author made me do it so I don't look unoccupied!! "

"Okita?" Gintoki asked, not believing in what he just heard.

"Yeah" Shinpachi answered.

"That Shinsegumi guy?" Gintoki asked again.

"Yeah" Shinpachi answered once again.

"Really?" Gintoki still didn't believe it.

"YES." Shinpachi answered irritated.

"…You sure?"

"YES!! AND STOP ASKING FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! YOU ANNOYING BEING!" The four eyed boy shouted.

"…Ah. I don't like that guy." Gintoki muttered, and looked towards the door, thoughtfully. He was asking himself why it mattered so much for him. It was Kagura's problem, not his, so what did he have to do with it? He sighed and scratched his head.

"Why do you care? You…" Shinpachi asked, now looking at the silver head samurai.

"…Well, I…" He didn't have an answer. And why didn't he? Why did he care, really? Some things he didn't understand.

"You're jealous, right?" Shinpachi said. "I can see it. You normally wouldn't care for things like these." Gintoki looked at the boy.

"…" The samurai thought for a while. He was jealous...? Yeah, that probably was it. "…Maybe. I hope not." He sighed. "That would be complicated."

"Why do you say that?" Shinpachi asked while he took another sip of the tea.

"…There are many lollycon and pollygnon theses days¹…" Gintoki was going to start talking, but Shinpachi interrupted him.

"Age doesn't matter." Shinpachi said simply.

"What?"

"I said that age doesn't matter, Gin-san. You should know that, you're older than me."

Gintoki just stared at him, not knowing what to say or do. He thought for a while, and that was a thing that he was doing a lot lately.

He suddenly stood up and went towards the door.

"I'm going to take a walk." He announced, and walked out the door.

Gintoki continued walking towards nowhere, lost in thoughts. Ah, how things were complicated.

"Hey, Gin-chan!" A familiar voice called him. He turned around and saw a red haired girl with big and beautiful blue eyes running towards him.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" He asked, not looking very surprised to see her. "Aren't you supposed to be on a date with that Shinsegumi guy?"

"Okita? Hm… No." She answered, with her finger on her chin as if she were thinking.

"…Oh." He muttered. He felt relieved. Yeah, he probably was jealous before, but everything was okay now. She wasn't with Okita.

"The only one I'd go on a date with is Gin-chan!" She exclaimed smiling at him. Even though she was childish, she knew the meaning of those words.

Gintoki looked at her, kind of surprised for a moment. Then he smiled back to her, a true and honest smile.

"You're such a pain, you know that?" He said still smiling and scratching his head.

She nodded in agreement, smiling.

"C'mon, Gin-chan! This is our date!" Kagura grabbed his hand and pulled him.

"…Huh?" Gintoki surprised himself. "W-W-W-W-Wait!! THIS IS TOO SUDDEN!!" He exclaimed.

Ah, and that's Gin-chan, still confused of his true feelings. But he loves her.


End file.
